


Il Bacio Della Morte

by SatanTheLegoMaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Butt Sex, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Relationship, Feliciano is scary when he snaps tbh, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Stuff, High School AU, Hot, Human AU, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Prison, Snapped! North Italy, Social Anxiety, Vargas bros are noobs, Yandere N. Italy, at World Academy, but later, gay marriage because there needs to be more gay marriage fanfics, like way later, lots of blood, oh yeah human names are used, so dont get your hopes up, yas there will be butt sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanTheLegoMaster/pseuds/SatanTheLegoMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Feliciano Vargas transfer fresh out of Italy to attend World Academy so they can live out their grandfather's legacy and Lovino absolutely hates it. It screws with his social anxiety making him more dependent on Feliciano, but a few weeks in, sexual harassment from an invasive Frenchman, crippling infatuation from a bubbly Spaniard, some hilariously terrible jokes from an albino German, and a paralyzing crush to top off everything else gradually makes him stray from his little brother's comfort to seek someone else's. Now lets just say Feliciano doesn't quite know how to handle that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a very old fanfic, I wrote this when I was in the 8th grade and let me tell you- I did not know how to spell, form sentences, or use proper punctuation back then... everything was just so terrible... So I tried to edit and proof-read this the best I can so you guys can understand it, I am terribly sorry if this sucks, blame the 8th grade me for offending you lol. ENJOY!!~

       Feliciano Vargas giggled as he skipped through the giant and elegant looking gates of World Academy. He took in everything with a big, bright smile while his older brother- Lovino Vargas scowled at the unfamiliar place in front of him. The building towered above the two brothers like a castle, something to expect from an ever so prestigious private international school. This place was supposed to harbor at least seven- maybe eight thousand students at a time and that's like two thousand students per grade level. This school was like four whole average schools combined into one and the thought of being surrounded by that many people was starting to make Lovino uneasy. Both he and Feliciano were fresh out of Italy to be new students at this school and he wasn't looking forward to it at all whatsoever.

       Lovino clung to his younger brother with a scowl playing at his lips and he felt his heart sink into his stomach, smothering it with anxiety and nausea. He absolutely hated change, especially when it involved schools, every time he and Feliciano were transferred to somewhere new there's never been a time when his social anxiety didn't act up and cause him to make a fool out of himself. It was embarrassing and a traumatic experience every time it happened, so he just knew this wasn't going to be any different. Seemingly sensing the rising tension in his older brother, Feliciano quickly went for the other's hands that gripped at his clothing tightly and squeezed them gently in his own in hopes to strike a sense of calmness in him knowing that he had someone familiar to hang on to.

       “Lovino, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be with you the whole time so everything's going to be okay.” a reassuring warm smile etched itself across the younger of the two's lips and Lovino's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink while he nodded dumbly and ungracefully returned the gesture. _Damn, since when was Feliciano so charming all of a sudden!?_

       With their hands intertwined together, the pair of brothers made their way inside the large school and started their journey towards the office where they were to be officially enrolled. There they received everything from their schedules to their World Academy uniforms, established everything from dormitory housing to medical records, and went over everything else that served as a significant matter of importance before being released for the day to explore and get familiar with their surroundings and the people that inhabit it. Everything Lovino hated doing but felt necessary to complete seeing as how this smothering feeling won't subside unless this place stopped being so damn foreign to him.

       “This place is too fucking _**big**_ , I hate it...” Lovino felt panic desperately trying to settle in the pit of his stomach and he gripped his brother's hand just a little tighter.

       “ _Calmati_ , Romano, your hand is starting to get all gross and sweaty. Look- I know you don't like being in new places but you're gonna have to bare with it, we're gonna be here for the next four years and you can't expect me to hold your hand for that long.” stated Feliciano with a nonchalant swing of his and the older Italian's joined hands. This almost automatically calmed Lovino down, being with Feli like this, it was enough to ease the festering of frustratingly hard to deal with emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach and gradually replace them with some that were more tolerable.

       "I'm calm, I'm calm, it's just- _it's so hard_ , yknow? Talking to people... trying not to say the wrong things..." Lovino played off the situation with a sigh as if it wasn't that big of a deal, but they both knew it was and Feliciano couldn't help but roll his honey hazel eyes and snicker. This was Lovi being his typical tsundere self now and honestly, he preferred that over anything else.

       "You're so funny, fratellone~" he leaned into his brother with a hum and a contented sigh, " _But I'm hungry, so lets go to the dining hall._ Breakfast started a little while ago and we should eat something before Riposo."

       "Yeah, I guess you're right but we should hurry..." Lovino pulled his phone from his back pocket and glanced at the time, "it closes the same time classes start."

       Upon hearing this, Feliciano broke out into a sprint towards the dining hall, leaving Lovino to drag behind him and attempt to coordinate. Typical Feliciano, always thinking with his stomach rather than his head, but this is the Feliciano Lovino wouldn't trade for the world- though he might be shit at showing it. This actually made him realize how blatantly he trusts and depends on Feliciano compared to when he's with other people, and it made something fuzzy in his chest tingle which was a whole new feeling to him that he found himself wanting to experience more. _Just what hell was happening today?_

 


	2. Promises And Weird Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad coffee, promises, not so family friendly thoughts.

          “You're a really big dummy, you know that?” Lovino mumbled with a small smile playing at his lips, letting the dreaded color red stain his cheeks once more.

          “Cosa? Did you say something fratellone?” the pace of Feliciano's running slowed considerably as he glanced back at the older Italian with curious honey hazel eyes, Lovino didn't speak another word though, his smile just widened slightly and he took the opportunity to lead the way. The confusion stirring in Feli's head grew bigger, but he made no means of addressing it and just went along for the ride. It looked like Lovino was attempting to adjust and making progress- although slightly, but he didn't want to ruin that. So he just grinned and let it happen.

          Once the pair reached the dining hall, they were struck with awe. The room was so big and filled with all sorts of delicious smells, the tables were fancily decorated with different themes, the selection of meals were gourmet and they spanned from one side of the globe to the other- everything was just so diverse and inspiring. But what might've caught the brothers' attention the most was the fact that the lines were still open and running, indicating that they made it before classes started. After they decided on what to get- a typical Italian breakfast just to be safe- they made a dash for the line before it got too long.

          They ate eventually, making small talk about anything and everything that came to their minds in the midst of right here and now. But through their excessive chattering, time seemed to have miraculously escaped them and they both ended up over-staying their welcome. The dining hall was practically empty when they decided to take a much needed breather and drink in everything around them to re-familiarize themselves with the setting. Classes seemed to have already started and all of a sudden the building seemed abandoned aside from the muffled murmuring coming from inside the multitude of classrooms.

          Feliciano and Lovino remained in their seats, seeing as how they had the day to themselves to learn the place that would become their home for the next four years, and they went back to aimlessly chatting without so much as a second's hesitation or a care in the world. They were devoid of a satisfying amount of responsibility today and they were going to take advantage of that the best they could. Maybe all that would've changed if they caught the pair of striking sky blue eyes peering at them from across the room though.

          “So are you calm now? Has your anxiety went away a bit?” Feliciano questioned as he nonchalantly sipped on a cappuccino and doodled imaginary pictures on the table top with his fingers, making Lovino pull his green hazel orbs' attention away from the screen of his phone and refocus it on the younger Italian. Their gazes locked shortly afterwards.

          “I guess...” an uninterested sigh pushed itself from between Lovi's lips, “no one's really here so there isn't really a reason for me to feel like I need to hide under a rock and cry or keep up some kind of appearance.”

          These words were enough to make the bitterness in the cappuccino very prominent and thus make Feliciano's face scrunch up in disgust just slightly. He begrudgingly responded with a solemn “ _Va bene_ ” though and continued to sip at his coffee nonetheless. This shit costed five whole dollars, there was no way he was going to waste it, but the fact that his fratellone was even allowed to feel that way made throwing the drink away pretty appealing. An overwhelming bitterness was starting to ravish his mouth and he wasn't enjoying that at all. Lovino deserved some sort of freedom- he deserved to be happy and go on in life however he chose fit without having to constantly feel subjugated to everyone else around him, it just wasn't fair. Unfortunately though, that's life, and Feliciano understood that perfectly, but he decided to disregard that fact completely. He wanted to protect his big brother instead.

          “Fe~li...” Lovino cooed and watched as his brother's face contorted into several different yet intense expressions while trapped in his own conscience, “ _Fe~li~cia~no~_ Oi! Anyone in that spacey brain of yours, maialino?”

          “I'm going to help you get better, Lovino, I promise. I'm going to make you better.” came the sudden reply laced thickly with an amount of seriousness that was pretty unusual coming from someone like Feliciano, “You won't have to be scared anymore.”

          Vastly taken aback and partially unnerved by this sudden outburst, Lovino couldn't help but gape like a very confused and concerned fish. Sure- it was kinda really sweet and reassuring, and maybe his cheeks started to flush again or his heart began to race a tiny bit faster, but what the hell? _What was going on in Feliciano's head the reason he felt he needed to make such empty promises and far-fetched goals? What struck this nerve in him?_

          “Um... _thanks_...? I'm not going to lie, that was a very nice and comforting thing to say but-.... _Are you okay?_ You're being really fucking weird right now and it's kinda really creeping me out, so like chill? Please...?” the older Italian inched away a bit just in case a screw might've been loosened just a bit in the other's head- of course he had yet to understand why but it was always nice to take precautions.

          Unfortunately, Feliciano didn't hear not a single word Lovino said. In fact, he blocked out his voice completely and focused his attentions on his face. _Lovino had a nice, firm structure to his face; high cheek bones, a nice clean cut jaw softened just right to perfection, gorgeous hazel eyes that rounded just like a cat's, a typical Italian nose, nice full lips, he was just so nice to look at._ _ **Wait what!?**_ Immediately realizing how weird his thoughts were becoming, the younger Italian quickly tried to steer them to some place not his older sibling- who is in fact very much related to him. But the more he tried, the more he stared and the more he stared, the more his eyes started to drift down south and the more his eyes drifted, the more his mind drifted to that one dark place his nonno told him to never visit unless women were involved. _He was pretty damn sure Lovino wasn't a woman... maybe-_ _ **NO.**_ _HE WAS_ _ **POSITIVE.**_ He bared witness to that ungodly package in his brother's pants once and it was terrible... he was so much bigger. But that blatantly confirmed his brother was in fact a man, so why the hell was he being so fucking creepy?

          Unable to bear much more of this, Feliciano tuned back in to the real world where he could successfully distract himself with real voices of real people, but again- there wasn't many people around and the only person he could actually talk to was sitting right in front of him and staring at him as if he grew two extra heads. God if only he knew what was going on in his mind right now, he'd wish he had grown extra heads- but maybe that'd be worse because that'd probably mean double the weird perverted thoughts of his brother. Boy, there was just no winning today, so with the tiny bit of normalcy left between the two- Feliciano just smiled nervously and gave the bullshit excuse of _“Just wanting to help you out!~”_ which Lovino bought, albeit skeptically, and they left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maialino: Little piggy


End file.
